


July 25, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell glanced from the bag he carried to the moon. He was a bit shocked about never crossing paths with villains in Metropolis recently. Amos usually viewed at least one villain when he ran errands.





	July 25, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell glanced from the bag he carried to the moon. He was a bit shocked about never crossing paths with villains in Metropolis recently. Amos usually viewed at least one villain when he ran errands. Frowning, he wondered if there were going to be enemies by the side of the road he wandered. Hungry creatures. The usual enemy.

Amos heard a snarl from the side. His eyes flew open prior to a wild animal appearing. One hungry animal.

Amos barely dodged jaws as he was snapped at. A few seconds later, the animal turned and fled. Hopefully to find another source of food. He turned and fled to a farm.

Supergirl stood in her bedroom and smiled the minute Amos revealed a stuffed animal for her. She viewed him imitating her and never found out about the previous attack.

THE END


End file.
